Diaries of nina martin
by Rue543
Summary: this is nina's story from the beginning . Before sibuna.Before house of anubis and before gran's sickness for all you fabina fans there will be some romance this is a must read
1. Chapter 1: Morning surprises

**Nina's POV**

* * *

I woke up early hoping gram was still asleep. So just to check I tiptoed over to her room and put my ear to her door. And of course what I heard was a loud snore that sounded more like a tractor than a human being. After being reassured that gram was still asleep I tried my hardest to creep down those creaky steps of grams. Finally I made it down the steps so I went in to the kitchen. Today is gram's 75th birthday and I want it to be really special for her. I am going to start out with a 5 star breakfast (I hope) and then I was planning to take her on a brief little afternoon walk. And finally we will top it off with a great big surprise party. But first I've got to make breakfast. I grab two eggs and crack them over the pan I add a little cheese and voila 5 star eggs. Then I make some of my "famous waffles" .I pour in the mix and give it awhile to cook.

While I was waiting I went outside and checked the mailbox. Bills, bills, bills; ah ha Nina Martin. I go back in the house and plop on the couch throwing all the bills onto the coffee table. I studied the letter. Didn't look like anything I would ever go for only because the whole entire envelope was crimson red. I wanted to laugh out loud because I had never seen anything like it. When I say that it was completely red I mean it and it was just hilarious. I think the only reason I didn't is because I knew I would wake gram so finally I open the letter and pull out a white sheet of paper (thank god). It said:

Dear Ms. Martin

We are pleased to have you join the Anubis house. Your room assignment is 34B and you will be sharing your room with Amber Millington. She is a very nice girl and I think you will get along with her. This letter should also contain a map of the house and you should know that the cellar is OFF LIMITS whatsoever. Bedtime is 10:00 PM and if you are not in bed by then there will be consequences.

Sincerely,

Victor Rodenmaar

And then of course I do what I always do when there are situations I don't like I scream GRAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MM.

* * *

**A/N Hey y'all this is Rue543 just wanted you to know that i am pretty good about updating my stories so anytime i have free time i get on this awesome thingamabob and type type type (and read too) but you know what i mean so don't worry ill be back ninas probably going to be at Anubis be cause the next chapter is gonna be long like this author's note so i am about to stop blabbering bye bye shee sha l8r remember YOLO and peace out !  
**


	2. Chapter 2: The Neighbors

i looked at the clock . it was 5:30 .Gran was probably at the party i planned enjoying her self .WITHOUT ME ! i just wanted to scream but i couldn't because my neighbors freak at the drop of a pin .Literally. so instead of screaming my head off i decided to do something with my day . i grabbed my iPod and put in my head phones . i went down the stairs and started to dance and at the moment i was so glad gran wasn't there i just wanted to have fun and not deal with drama . l scrolled to my favorite song **'So What' **by P!nk and all i did was dance . i was so out of it i think i began to sing because the next thing i know my neighbors son was peeking in my window . he tapped on it and smirked . i smiled really wide and ducked out of sight well i guess what i thought was his sight because he said "i can still see you" i stood up and brushed myself off

"Can i come in Dancing Queen" he asked sarcastically

"No not any more"

"Why not"he said slightly whining

"Because you just made fun of me and i really don't want to deal with anymore headache today"

"Oh that?That was just a joke I didn't mean any harm"

I thought for a second because who knows he might be a psycho killer with a knife in his hand . i took a little convincing but i told myself he just apologized about his actions and he's pretty cute you should let him in

" oh alright you can stay but just for an hour then you have to go"

"okay" he said with a peppy cheerful voice

" i was going to open the door when i said " WAIT"

"what" he said

"I don't even know your name"

"oh the names Zachery Goldstein but you can call me Zach "

"hi Zach i am Nina Martin nice to meet you " i stuck out my hand like we hadn't just met

We sat on the couch and began to talk

"so Nina what was this headache you were talking about"

"welllll i don't really want to talk about it"

and then he began to beg "PLLLLEEEEAAAAASSSSSEEEE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Pretty please with cherries on top"

"okay okay okay " i said obviously annoyed "I'm leaving for boarding school in 5 days"

"oh I'm sorry"

"its okay"

"Well i guess i should tell you why i am here right "

"Yeah i guess "

"My parents heard you singing and they told me to check on the neighbors .I got over here and saw you dancing and i watched for awhile then i decided i should probably tell you i was there so i did also i really really don't want to hang out with my they're are such dorks."

i probably shouldn't have but i laughed really hard because i was thinking the same thing. He stopped to look at me and i thought he was mad but then he began to laugh harder than i did his face actually turned red and for a moment we both just laughed

After our laughing fit i looked down at myself and realized i still wearing my pajamas .My face turned bright red because my pajamas were covered in bunnies and Easter eggs .i covered myself to the best of my abilities and slowly backed away from the couch .Once i felt the steps under my feet i turned and ran .He was looking at me very puzzled but i guess he'd realized what i was freaking about because he smirked and turned away .

**A/N: Heyyyyyyyy this is Rue543 sorry i know that i said I'm good at updating but i had no idea what to write for this guy he's such a stalker but i felt the need to add him to the story to create a little drama you know . so please forgive love y'all **

**oh before i go Ive got some RECOMMENDATIONS (read in a singsong voice)**

**House of Anubis (season 3 re-written) by Halfblood in reverie **

**Bury me with flowers by Phuzebox (this guy is deep with his profile so i would recommend reading it)**

** These are all the great books I've read and i am recommend them to you so you can have a story that could be possibly at my level of writing (just kidding :) ) BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEE  
**


	3. Chapter 3 : Decisions

**Zach POV**

I THINK I'M IN LOVE! Nina Martin is the coolest girl in the world (i think). She just ran up the stairs but not from me i think she was embarrassed by these pajamas she was wearing i guess she didn't want me to see them but i already noticed them .she was probably changing . So while i waited for her i picked up a dark red envelope ."Man her friends are weird" i whispered . i looked inside and saw a piece of paper It said :

Dear Ms. Martin

We are pleased to have you join the Anubis house. Your room assignment is 34G and you will be sharing your room with Amber Millington. She is a very nice girl and I think you will get along with her. This letter should also contain a map of the house and you should know that the cellar is OFF LIMITS whatsoever. Bedtime is 10:00 PM and if you are not in bed by then there will be consequences.

Sincerely,

Victor Rodenmaar

Well that's definitely not one of her friends .I laid back on her couch and thought about who that could be then it hit me it's that boarding school she was talking about how could i be so stupid . With in minutes she was back downstairs wearing cgi/set?id=71388383 looking at me with a 'really' face i was about to say something when she said "look who's getting comfortable"

"oh sorry" i said apologetically"I was just thinking"

"About what" she said moving towards the couch

"ummmmmmmm i probably shouldn't say it" i said

"PLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAA ASSSSSEEEE pretty please with a cherry on top" she said mocking me

i kiss my teeth and confess "maybe before you go we can hang out a little"

"Suuurrrrrreeee" she said confused

"uh you don't have to if you don't want to" i said hanging my head down letting my bangs cover my eyes

"no no i would love to i just wasn't sure if you were serious"

"okay then let's go" i said getting that pep back into my voice grabbing her hand

"WAIT ! " she screamed once again

" What is it this time " i said kind of annoyed

"Well if you want me to go out in these raggedy clothes then fine

"Nina is this about changing again"

"Yess"

" Nina you look beautiful i and i wouldn't change your outfit for a million bucks"

"really" she said

"well for a zillion bucks maybe"

"ZACCCHHHH"

"I'm just kidding now can we go"

"okay"

And with that we were out of the door

* * *

**A/N HEYYYYYYY this is you know who RUE 543 i know this chapter is short but i just needed to let you know that i know have a (it is awsome) and you can copy and paste any links that have * stars on them you will be able to see the outfits i have created for my characters love yall  
**

**please go on polyvore for me your fav author  
**

**and also read my reccomendations im serious if you love my story then you'll love those 3 BYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEE  
**


	4. Chapter 4:The Date

A/n so yeah I know the polyvore thing isn't working so I think I am just gonna put the links of my outfits onto my profile or you can always get a polyvore and follow stylistforever (yep that's me) love ya"ll STAYYYYYYYYY COOOOOOOOOOLLLL Love Rue543

Nina's POV

Awww , Zach is so sweet .He just asked me to "hang out" but i know what he meant . well at least I think I do or I hope I do I really like him because he's really funny and I really like hanging out with him I wish I didn't have to go to that stupid boarding school.I was sitting in Zach's car humming_** So what**! _again and all I could think about was Gran in my mind i pictured myself standing there and singing to her

So what

I am a rock star

I got my rock moves

And I don't need you

I guess the music goddess or something approved of my musical style and put that song on the radio because I heard the melody of the song and for a moment i was just dumbfounded .how all of a sudden out of all the songs in the world does that song get put on the radio at that moment? I reached for the knob and turned up the volume. Soon the car was filled with booming beat of my favorite song .P!nk was just about to sing but was drowned out by Zach hollering

"NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA"(A/N You should probably look up so what if you have never heard of it)

"ZACH SHUT UP!" i screamed

"Hey i have the right to sing"

"Not like that you don't" i said turning down the radio

"Well if you know so much about music then how about you sing"

"Oh me"i began to blush " i couldn't"

"oh but you shall or would you rather feel my wrath"

"Okay okay"

And with that i began to slowly belt out** _So What!_**. It was terribly difficult because normally i would have barfed right then and there but i closed my eyes and thought of what my parents would have said and i felt automatically safe . I don't even know what it is it's just how i feel .Anyway by the time i was done i realized that Zach had parked the car and was staring at me with wide eyes

"How come you never told me you could sing"

"Hmmmm maybe because i've only known you for 3 hours that's all.  
"

"well ... i ... uh... you're right"

"ha ha once again"

"Hey don't push it and we're here"

' Wait this is where we are going"

"Yeah i thought the same thing when first saw it but their food is delicious"

"uh huh sure"

**A/N so i know i said that she would be at hoa in the second chapter but i think i am gonna add more detail before she gets there i want to give you a story you will be able to follow for a long time so please keep reading FABIAN"S COMING o tay tay BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**


End file.
